Punishment or Love?
by SecretRose
Summary: Snape's son transfers from Durmstrang and Hermione just happened to land herself a detention. Her punishment is to help Snape's son with his classes for a week. Will he be like Snape who is a torture or will he be completely different?
1. The detention sentence

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything and everyone and I own nothing. This is my first attemp at writing so please have mercy. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
A beam of light touched Hermione's sleeping face through her crimson curtains as she stirred on a Monday morning. She stirred slowly rubbing her eyes as she pulled her curtains and looked at the clock which was reading 9:15 am. Her eyes began to swell with disbelief and she took off at a great sprint to get to her first class, Potions.  
  
Snape was walking around to each cauldron in turn and checking the students' moonstone potions. He came to a hault at Neville's potion and he smirked.  
  
"Neville, do you know what this potion is- "  
  
He was interrupted by the door creaking open and a very late Hermione trying to sneak inside. She walked gloomily toward Professor Snape to try and explain, but she knew that it wouldn't work.  
  
"Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us. I hope you'll be happy to join me for some detention?" Snape said coolly.  
  
"Yes, professor" Hermione said quietly.  
  
Hermione went to a cauldron next to Ron and started setting up her cauldron. She remained silent and tryed avoiding Harry and Ron's looks of bewilderment.  
  
"How could you possibly be late?" Ron said breaking the silence.  
  
"My alarm clock didn't go off. I should probably replace the darn thing."  
  
The bell rang after Snape tested all the students' potions. Everyone was filing out as Snape snapped at Hermione as she was leaving. "Miss Granger! Where do you think you are going? We must arrange for your detention."  
  
Harry and Ron left for the common room as hermione stayed afterwards to talk to Snape.  
  
"I have just the thing for your detention" Snape said with a grin.  
  
"What's that Professor?"  
  
"My son is transferring here from Durms- I mean another wizarding school and I want you to help him get settled in and get him up to speed on his subjects since you are a know-it-all. A week sound good? Alright it's settled. He'll be here tomorrow and I'll tell that you're here to help him."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"He has a son? Ron spat while they started to discuss it around the fire in the common room.  
  
"I didn't even think he had a girlfriend let alone a wife!" Harry added.  
  
"I just hope that he's not a snob like Draco and not as bitter as Professor Snape."  
  
They talked for about another hour about what his wife and son might look like and how bad their personalities might be. After there was nothing more to talk about, they marched off to bed to await the arrival of Snape's son.  
  
The morning came swiftly and they went to Potions early because they couldn't hold in their excitement even though this was going to be Hermione's detention. She didn't think this was a bad punishment at all because she was getting the chance to teach.   
  
They were the first ones to come into the dungeon. The room was dimly lit with candles and it had a stinch of garlic. Behind Snape's desk they saw not only Professor Snape, but a teenage boy who had dark, dry hair that came down to his ears. All three friends assumed that this was Snape's son. When he looked up and made eye contact with Hermione, Hermione noticed he didn't seem evil like Snape but just a little mysterious and quite cute.   
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, this is my son, Alden. Alden, this is Miss Granger. I gave her detention yesterday and her detention is to help you settle into your classes here and her punishment lasts for one week, so you won't have to suffer with her presence too long. She starts today. Now, Miss Granger, have a seat."  
  
"Can I sit with the class, too?" Alden asked.  
  
"Your better than that though" Snape stated.  
  
"I'm no better than anyone else and no one is any better than I am. We're all equal and how am I suppose to make friend and 'settle in' when I'm sitting away from the class?"  
  
"Ok ok, go sit with the class, son"   
  
Alden walked over to where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting and asked politely if he could sit down. " Of coarse you can" Hermione said. He took a seat right next to Hermione as his father started the lesson.  
  
Professor Snape had planned an exciting lesson for today since this was Alden's first day at school. They actually left the dungeon and went out into the Forbidden Forest to look for ingredients for a potion they would be making tomorrow. As they picked the supplies Snape would explain to the class it's properties and uses. Alden was still clinging to Hermione, Harry, and Ron in the forest like he wanted to be their friend and they warmed up to him. Snape was acting exceptionally kind today, but when they got back to the dungeon Snape warned the class that he would never be this nice ever again.   
  
"This was a special occasion since my son is coming here to Hogwarts and I will be myself tomorrow, don't any of you worry." Snape told them as they exited the dungeon for their next class.  
  
Alden walked shyly over to Hermione and asked, " Can I eat lunch with you, Hermione?"  
  
"Your in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Ah, I haven't been sorted yet, but my father gave me a Slytherin schedule. You see though, I really don't like the Slytherin people. They're very ill- natured. I'd much rather eat with you and Gryffindor"  
  
"I guess you can eat with us until your sorted"  
  
"Thank you" Alden said with relief.  
  
  
  
Author: Don't worry, I'm going to write chapter 2 right now. Hope your enjoying it. 


	2. Homework by the cozy fire

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. I'm still kinda new at writing for Fan Fiction.net, but I'll get the hang of it. Please review. I'd love to see what people think about my first story. Enjoy.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with sunshine as students began their lunch hour on a Tuesday afternoon. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had a pleasant lunch eating with their new friend, Alden.   
  
"So, Alden, how can you put up with your father?" Ron asked as they were walking toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I know he can be a bit...ah...cruel sometimes, but he is my father after all. I think he'll have a fit if he found out that I want to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. " Alden said before eating what seemed like a feast.  
  
"Do you know about the Sorting Hat?" Hermione asked Alden curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but doesn't it look inside of your head and put you in the appropriate house? What if it thinks I belong in Slytherin, but I don't?"  
  
"Actually, when I was sorted, I asked it not to put me into Slytherin and so it put me in Gryffindor." Harry added matter-of-factly.  
  
"So I have a choice?"  
  
"Somewhat of a choice, but we'd better hurry up and get to our afternoon classes"  
  
* * * * *  
  
After they finished their classes, Alden informed Hermione that he was to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to get sorted. Harry and Ron left Hermione and Alden to go finish their star charts in the library while Hermione escorted Alden to go see Professor Dumbledore. With the map that Alden had received, they had arrived to Professor Dumbledore's office with ease and on time. Dumbledore was waiting outside of his office in the dimly lit corrider for Alden to arrive.  
  
"Ah, Welcome, Alden. Good evening, Miss Granger. Come with me and we'll get this sorted out." Dumbledore led them up the hidden staircase and into his magnificant office filled with the many pictures of previous headmasters. Dumbledore took the sorting hat from his desk.  
  
"Are you ready, Alden?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Y-y-yes, sir" Alden said nervously as Dumbledore placed the sorting hat gently on his head.  
  
"Gryffindor, please. Please, Gryffindor..."  
  
"So you want to be in Gryffindor, eh? I do see plenty of courage although most of your kin was in Slytherin. Slytherin just wouldn't suit you, no, I think you belong in...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Alden sighed with relief and joy. He was going to be in Gryffindor with his new friends. He just wanted to hug everyone he met now, but was too shy to do so. After they got back to the common room Hermione told Harry and Ron the good news.   
  
"That's great!" Harry said.  
  
"I'm really glad to be here with you guys and you, Hermione." Alden added.  
  
"We'd better get started on your homework, Alden."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Hermione and Alden sat down infront of the fire on the couch facing each other and reading through some of Hermione's notes she took in class. Hermione wanted to make sure that he understood everything that's being taught in each of the classes. After about an hour of studying and doing homework, Hermione's mind started to drift to some questions she had about Alden. Why did he transfer here? If he came from Durmstrang, then why is he so kind and quiet? She let him work by himself for awhile without her dictating everything. She pondered these questions and hadn't noticed that she was staring right into his eyes. His blue eyes are so beautiful and misty. They make him so mysterious with his dark, dry hair which looks completely cleaner than Snape's. He's got a small build, but it just makes him look sweeter. What am I saying? This is Snape's son. But it doesn't seem like it. He seems like a complete opposite of his fath-  
  
Her train of thought was brought back to reality when Alden asked, "Everything ok, 'Mione. I can't really concentrate with you staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Oh,I was just thinking about...your...homework" Hermione said without confidence.  
  
"You can tell me, Hermione. I can tell that that's not what's wrong." Alden said with sympathy.  
  
After a moment of waiting for a response, Alden put down his books and parchment and scooted over to sit next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong, I promise. I'm actually quite happy right now" Hermione replied rapidly.  
  
"Oh? How come?"  
  
"You became my friend today"  
  
"Well I'm glad also that I became your friend too.[pause] Can I hug you?"  
  
"What? Of coarse you can, but wh-"  
  
Before she could finish, he had already put his arm around her and was laying his head on her shoulder. "I've wanted to just hug someone ever since I got sorted into Gryffindor and I really wanted it to be you. Your the only friend I've ever had."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. Why?"  
  
"My father was involved with Lord Voldemort before I was born, and when he came back to my family and the good side he still believed in that pure- blood stuff. Everyone knew my father at school and respected him because of his views. My mother had taught me that everyone is to equal and so I kept a low profile and I just never made any friends."  
  
"Wow, that's- Oh my! Look at the clock. We've been talking for an hour on subjects other than homework. We should probably get back to work."  
  
"Yeah, your probably right" Alden groaned as he picked up his books. Together they started on Alden's last bit of homework which was for Professor Binns and he had to write three feet about the goblin rebellions. Hermione paged through many books with titles like The Mighty Rebellion of 1674 and Angus the Angry Rebel while Alden wrote down facts. The hours seemed to slip by and when Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, she rested her head on Alden's shoulder and shut her eyes expecting that she wouldn't fall asleep. Alden carried on working and let her rest on his shoulder. When Alden finally finished his homework an hour later he was completely exhausted and it was nearly 1:00 am. He didn't know quite where his bad was, and he didn't want to wake Hermione up so he snuggled up against Hermione and fell straight to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author: Please review! I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions. I'll be working on chapter 3 right away. 


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please review and enjoy.  
  
Alden was the first to wake up that morning. He felt a bit lost when he noticed his surroundings. He was sleeping in the Gryffindor common room on a couch with and Hermione was sleeping right next to him. He lazily slouched off the couch and took off his cloak to cover Hermione up because he had noticed that she was shivering. After he gently put his cloak around her, her shivering slowed down and Alden went over to kneel infront of Hermione. She looked so peaceful lying there with her eyes closed and free from the stresses of homework. He knelt there just admiring her. I'm so lucky to have friends and really lucky that Hermione's my friend. She's the best friend I've ever had. I can't believe helping me with my homework for a week is her punishment. She seems actually happy when she's around me. Ah, what am I thinking? I just want her to feel that way. She's just being friendly like friends should be.  
  
Hermione started to stir slowly. She sleepily opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw were two beautiful blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"Alden?"  
  
"Yes, 'Mione?"  
  
"Whar are you doing in the girl's dorm?"  
  
"We're in the common room. We fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, it did feel a bit cold last night, but I see you must've put your cloak over me. Thanks, Alden"  
  
"No problem, how 'bout we get some breakfast?"  
  
Alden and Hermione left for the Great Hall together without Harry or Ron since they woke up about an hour earlier than usual. They walked slowly toward the Great Hall and each yawning every so often since they didn't sleep well or long. Alden and Hermione went to all their classes together with Ron and Harry. Hermione and Alden were usually partners for all their classes. They became great friends. After their classes were over they would go up to their dormitories (which Harry had shown to Alden) and grab a pillow and a blanket and camp out in the common room studying and doing homework and when they were finished, they spent time just talking about events and interests. At night they would take turns who got the couch near the fire and the other got the couch in the dark corner.   
  
After Hermione met Alden, she had become more concerned about the way she looks. She cut her hair to one length and brushes it thoroughly. She looked in a pocket mirror one night while Alden was studying and thought about how much she has changed this past week. Alden got up from his table and went to go sit down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You look beautiful" Alden told her.  
  
"Thanks.. I was just thinking about how much a good combing can do for my hair."  
  
"It does wonders"  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was finally Friday in their first class, Potions. After Snape had set the students to their task, he called Hermione and Alden to his office. Hermione and Alden made eye contact and both of them looked scared and they realized that Hermione's detention was over. Alden gave her an assuring look, but she didn't move. Will I still get to be his friend? I can't believe it's over. It was so fun and my detention was that I had to be with him. Will I still get to be with him?Alden grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand until they were in Snape's office.   
  
"Miss Granger, I am very pleased with Alden grades and so your detention is now complete. Also, since your punishment is over, I want you to stay away from my son. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along anyway. Alden, one of my good students has offered to let you into his gang. You know Draco of coarse?" Snape said as he closed his office door  
  
"Father, I don't want to be friends with that snob. I want to be Hermione's friend and er- I'm...not in Slytherin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to be mad. I'm in Gryffindor"  
  
Snape's eyes flared with furry and yelled, "Granger! OUT!"  
  
Hermione turned around sadly and started for the door when Alden grabbed her hand.  
  
"Alden, son, let go of her. She has to go." Snape said snatching Alden's other hand.   
  
"No, father! She's my best friend and I'm not letting her go." Alden stated as he pulled Hermione closer to him and hugged her one-handed.  
  
"Fine! If it makes you happy, then just get out of here." Snape said in a cold, but depressed voice.  
  
"Thank you, father!" Alden yelled as he sprinted out of Snape's office with Hermione in hand.  
  
The bell had rung just as the pair came running out of the office and they sprinted together down the corriders to their next class.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After school was out for that week, Hermione and Alden returned to the common room. Alden still wouldn't let go of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to always be my best friend. I almost lost you. I don't know what I'd do without you. My father can be cruel like your frien said, but he cares about me and so he let our relationship exist." Alden said as he held Hermione's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"I feel the same way. I mean I would still have Ron and Harry, but they don't treat me like you do. Your very sweet, you know that, don't you?" Hermione said while brushing a lock of hair out of Alden's eyes. 


	4. Forced Deception

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. I'm sorry about some of my spelling and grammar mistakes. That usually doesn't happen. If you have a suggestion for what you want to happen I'd love to hear it and Please Review! I love to see what people think about my story. I'm so happy about all the reviews I got and I almost wanted to cry in joy at the reviews. This is my first story and I didn't think it would be that good, but thanks a million! Just to let everyone know there are plenty more chapters to come, so don't worry. I'll try to complete as soon as possible.  
  
The fire was glowing with warmth as Hermione and Alden sat near it talking the night away. The common room was deserted except for them since it was nearly midnight.  
  
"Alden, you father doesn't seem too keen on having us together-" Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but I'd rather be with you and disobey my father than suffer without you" Alden said sweetly.  
  
"And I love being with you," Hermione said as she blushed scarlet and made a girlish shrug.   
  
The grandfather clock in the dark corner of the common room played a chord as both of it's hands struck midnight.  
  
"We'd better get to bed" Hermione stated.  
  
"Darn" Alden said frowning.  
  
They walked slowly toward the dormitory stairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs. They faced each other to say good night, but instead, Hermione gave Alden a hug. Alden hugged her in return, but felt like that just wasn't enough. He stared into her glassy hazel eyes and gave her a slow, romantic kiss on the cheek and slowly moved to kiss her.   
  
"I love you, 'Mione" Alden whispered.  
  
"I love you, too" Hermione whispered back in his ear and each word made his grin even greater.  
  
After a long silence, Alden wiped the grin off his face, came back to reality, and remembered what time it is. "Well...er...good night, 'Mione"   
  
"Good night, Alden" Hermione said as melancholy as Alden looks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alden awoke in the middle of the night to find his bed curtains being pulled aside. A dark shadow was towering over him who he soon realized was his father, Professor Snape.   
  
"Son, you will come with me" Snape whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am taking you away for awhile"  
  
When Snape saw the frightened expression that Alden wore, he took hold of Alden and cover his mouth to prevent him from calling for help. Snape tore off out of the Gryffindor common room with Alden clutched by his hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The morning was drizzly and gray as Hermione noticed walking into the Great Hall and seeing the ceiling. Hermione sat down next to Ron and Harry looking quite confused and frustrated as she had waited an hour for Alden to get up.  
  
"Hey, Hermione" Harry greeted her friendly.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said miserably.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron said.  
  
"Alden's gone"  
  
"Oh, that's terrible!" Ron said sarcasticly.  
  
Hermione glared at him, grabbed a muffin, and marched away from the Great Hall. After leaving, she decided to go to her first class, Potions, and study until class started.  
  
When she arrived, there were only two people in the room: Professor Snape and his son, Alden. When Snape saw who had arrived, he jump in front of Alden and scooted him swiftly into his office. Hermione could hear talking now coming from the office and when they came back out Snaoe said," Now, tell her how you feel about her."  
  
Alden looked pleadingly up at his father, who nodded. Then, Alden said," I hate you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked shocked, but not convinced. She knew that Snape had probably told him to say that. Snape was scanning her expression and did not look satisfied. Snape glared at Hermione and took Alden back into his office. Snape came out late into class and Alden did not return at all.  
  
Hermione was the last to leave the classroom as she wanted to see if Alden was going to be coming. But before she left, all she saw was Snape coming out of his office looking quite pleased and had a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.  
  
Hermione wasn't as active in her classes which followed Potions. The day felt like it flew by and that she couldn't keep up with what the teachers were trying to explain to the students.  
  
That evening she went to bed early in hope that she would be able to continue her life with Alden again and that this day had never happened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That morning she went straight to the Great Hall, because she knew that Alden wouldn't be here. She found Harry and Ron saving a spot for her and sat down.   
  
"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not still goin' on about Snape the second, are you?" Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Snape won't let us even be near each other" Hermione said with a vacant expression.  
  
"Bummer" Ron said unconvincingly.  
  
The conversation came to a pause as hundreds of owls came swarming into the Great Hall delivering parcels to their owners. Surprisingly Hermione had received a letter and was even more shocked to find that it was from Alden.  
  
She tore it open and started reading aloud to Harry, Ron, and herself:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I have realized that you aren't right for me because your such a bossy, self-centered brat. Leave me alone and please, never speak to me again. Open your mind a littler more and you'll probably see that I never liked you. Very much do I hate you. Every honor I have, I received from Durmstrang and coming to Hogwarts was the worst thing that ever happened to me. You'd keep away from me or my father will get very harsh. Out of my sight and my father's would make all of us very happy. Understand?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
  
  
Alden Snape  
  
She looked up from the letter a bit confused and hurt. Then read it over in her head. "It's a bit weird, isn't it?"   
  
"What's weird? It sounds like he really hates you" Ron said.  
  
"No, it sounds more like he's being forced to say this and convince me that this is true, but it also sound as if he's trying to say that he really doesn't think this. Didn't you two noticed the way her wrote? Like here, she points to a sentence on the page, it says: Very much do I hate you. People usually wound say 'I hate you very much', but it's like he's trying to use certain letters to get a message across."  
  
"Wow, you'd make a great detective" Harry stated.  
  
Hermione gave him a blank expression and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing the letters: I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U.  
  
Creator: Chapter 5 might take awhile, but it'll be up in no time. Hope you enjoy it and Please Review! 


	5. Dear Mother

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything and everyone. I am so sorry that I couldn't write chapter 5 sooner, but I had a french student and my aunt's staying with us for 6 weeks. So Sorry. I love writing these stories and I love to hear what you think of my stories and let me know if I can make anything better. Enjoy!  
  
"Snape can never stop our love. He still loves me!" Hermione said after decoding a letter from Alden.   
  
"Maybe you should try and talk to Snape" Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Snape probably just wants what's best for Alden and Snape does think that I'm a know-it-all mudblood" Hermione said sadly.  
  
Both Ron and Harry winced at Hermione calling herself a mudblood. "Your NOT a mudblood, Hermione!" Ron stated.   
  
"You're a great person, Hermione" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, ok. We'd better get going to class, though." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok" Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
When they stepped into Potions class, Snape was quietly sitting at his desk and Alden was nowhere in sight, but there was a slight scratching of a quill sound coming from behind Snape's closed office door and Hermione knew that Alden was behind that door.   
  
Before Snape started the lesson, he went into his office and had a little chat with Alden before they both came out for today's lesson. "You can rejoin your class today, but you'd better behave, son. And, I'm assigning you a partner, Parvarti Patil. Now, come" Snape said to Alden.  
  
Snape and Alden returned from the office and Alden took a seat next to his new partner, Parvarti. He sat down with a thud and leaned back in his chair to a comfortable position which looked quite cool. A sneer appeared on his shadowed, dark face as he looked at his father. Then, he chanced a quick glance at Hermione.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt like there were eyes on her so she looked around with her eyes and spotted Alden staring at her, so she smiled at him and he winked back at her.  
  
After Snape explained the lesson for today, the student broke off to go to work on their luck potions. Alden and Hermione were on opposite sides of the dungeon and Hermione was working with Lavender Brown.   
  
After about 5 minutes, Alden dung into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment and his wand. He pointed his wand at the paper and whispered " Wingardium Leviosa" and the paper floated swiftly about an inch above the ground underneath the desks and flew straight up Hermione's cloak and into her pocket. Alden turned around and started tying his shoes and then got back to work.  
  
Hermione was mixing her potion quite carefully because she was hoping that she could get lucky with the luck potion. She suddenly got an itch on her leg because it felt like a spider had just crawled up her leg. When she pulled her hand back, she felt that her pocket was full of some parchment. She pulled the contents out of her pocket and saw a crumpled piece of paper. She opened it and sighed with relief as she noticed it was from Alden.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I have to be quick, so I be vague. My plan is to talk to my father after class today and try and talk some sense into him. And, if that doesn't work, I'm writing to my mother. She'll understand, but she might embarrass me because when my older brother told my mother that he was in love with a girl, she thought it was 'cute'. I'd better stop before my father catches me.  
  
Love,   
  
Alden  
  
Hermione felt warm inside with love for Alden and almost started giggling out loud when she read that his mother might embarrass him and that she thinks relationships are 'cute'. She turned around and looked at Alden.  
  
Alden, having been mixing his potion at an angle, saw Hermione reading his letter and saw her turn around a smile at him and he smiled back her.  
  
When class was nearing the end, Hermione and Alden started slowing down so that they would be the last ones in the dungeon. Snape noticed what they were doing and tryed ushering Hermione out of the dungeon, but Hermione started repeatedly yelling that she wanted to talk to him.   
  
"Fine!" Snape snapped," Alden, Hermione, come into my office."  
  
Alden and Hermione grinned at each other and entered Snape's office together. When they entered the dark office, Snape started pulling the two chairs that were in front of his desks to the opposite sides of his desk.   
  
"Alden, that side, Hermione, over there. Now, sit." Snape directed them to each of their seats.  
  
"Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Snape sneered.  
  
Alden and Hermione's eyes met for a moment and then Alden spoke. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about us."  
  
"I see" Snape said blankly.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that your making me miserable by keeping us apart and that I would be very happy if you would let us be together. I understand that you only want the best for me, but making me happy is part of doing what's best for me. You love mother, don't you?" Alden explained.  
  
"Of course I love her" Snape stated.  
  
"Well, I love Hermione like you love mother. Can't I have someone to love too? I'm not a kid anymore"  
  
"Of course your not a kid, but couldn't you love someone better?"  
  
"BETTER?! She's perfect for me! We have love for each other and that's the imortant part. Plus, she's very clever, gifted, intelligent, sophisticated, responsible, fun, and beautiful. How much better can you get than that?"  
  
"Well, ah, she has muggle parents"  
  
"Muggles aren't primitive, you know"  
  
"We know more things than they do, though. We're just better"  
  
"We don't know how things work in their world and they don't know how things work in our world, so we're evenly good"  
  
"They don't even know that we exist"  
  
"They have what are called fantasies and fairytales"  
  
"Well, they're not sure if our world is real or not. They don't have any proof of our world, but we know that their world real"  
  
"Some muggles know about us like the Hermione's parents and there's probably other muggles that have a witch or wizard for a child"  
  
"Alden, I have business to attend to, so I don't have time to argue with you. Your just not going to win, so I'm going to have to ask Hermione to leave"  
  
"Yes, sir" Hermione said as she stood up and walked slowly out the door.  
  
"Why can't you ever be nice?!" Alden yelled at his father as he stormed out of the door.  
  
"Get back here, Alden! You must be escorted by me!" Snape said after him with no luck. Snape clinched his fists and went onto his work at his desk.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Alden caught up with Hermione and told her that he's going to write to his mother during lunch. "Will you come with me to the owlery after our afternoon classes?" Alden asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Great. I'll meet you in the entry hall after our classes"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Alden's morning classes were over, he headed for the Great Hall to start writing a letter to his mother:  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I have a problem. Father and I have been fighting because I'm in love with a sweet, smart, clever, responsible, beautiful girl and father doesn't want us to be together because he think's she's a know-it-all and she has muggle parents. Father has been making me miserable and all I want is to be with my Hermione. My grades haven't been so good since father started controlling my life and my grades were perfect when Hermione and I were together because she's taught me so much and has helped me to better manage time so that I get my homework done and have plenty of time for relaxation. I love her, mother. Please help me.  
  
Love,  
  
Alden  
  
After Alden wrote his letter to his mother he put it a decorative envelope and planned to seal it later in his afternoon class of Divination because he knows that there are plenty of candles that he can use to seal his envelope with hot wax.   
  
After his afternoon classes, he headed for the entry hall so that he could meet Hermione there. When he reached the entry hall, Hermione was already waiting for him since she had just come from herbology and he came from astronomy. When he came up to Hermione, he took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. After, they went to mail his letter to his mother hoping that his mother would resolve this problem.   
  
SecretRose: I am so sorry that I haven't had time to write the fifth chapter sooner, but I have time now and I'm going to get started on chapter 6. Please review and please let me know what you think or what I can improve. 


End file.
